Roxanne es nombre de tango
by JuliMore
Summary: Dicen que la edad no importa pero Roxanne no lo tiene muy claro. Le gustan los chicos rubios, sobre todo ese, que tiene el pelo largo y parece el bateria de una banda de rock sin nombre. Pero solo es un niño. Y los niños no se enamoran, ¿verdad?
1. La primera vez

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso_ es de mi querida J.K, la imaginación tal vez es mía. O no.

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_Buscando información sobre la nueva generación,_

_me topé en la página de wikiPotter con algunas fechas de nacimiento por pura casualidad._

_La fecha de **Roxanne** databa del año **2008**. Siempre ha sido un personaje_

_que me ha gustado mucho por un dibujo que vi una vez, y_

_había tenido intención de escribir sobre ella en algún momento. Pero lo que realmente llamó mi atención, más abajo,_

_fue el nacimiento de** Lysander y Lorcan Scamander,** que estaba fechado en el **2010.**_

_No pude contrastar esta información por más que busqué, pero me dio una idea:_

_JK nos dejó un libro en blanco sobre estos personajes, y creo que se ha escrito _

_muy poco sobre ellos. ¿Porqué no rellenarlo?_

_**Y de ahí nació esta historia.**_

…

**Capítulo 1: Porque todo empieza en Hogwarts, pero nunca acaba ahí**

_***Nunca, jamás, dejes de fumar antes de unos exámenes,**_

_**(o la manera en que conocí a Lorcan Scamander)***_

Aquella noche me moría por un cigarrillo. Literalmente. Él también.

Hogwarts, 12:30 P.M.

Estaba delante de la chimenea cuando alguien se desperezó a mi lado y yo alcé la cabeza.

—¿Sabes qué, Roxanne?—Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Cómo diablos se llamaba ese tío?, ¿y desde cuando se había sentado a mi lado?—Tienes lo que se dice una...belleza africana, me encanta tu piel, ¿sabes por donde voy?—Me dijo mientras atrapaba uno de mis rizos y lo examinaba.

Hacia dos interminables horas que había empezado a estudiar en la Sala Común y ni siquiera me había fijado que ese...¿pero cómo diablos se llamaba?, se había sentado a mi lado. Era lo último que me faltaba para redondear el día. Eso, y que me salieran cuernos. Entonces sería todo perfecto.

—Si, sé por donde vas...—Le sonreí beatíficamente, tomando mi mechón de entre sus dedos.—Vas directamente a tomar un boleto para la ostia que se está rifando.

Primero me miró parpadeando varias veces, como si se pensara seguir hablando, pero luego, desgraciadamente, sonrió. Peor para él. Era moreno y bastante alto, de ojos separados. Sabía quien era, pero después de dos horas intentando memorizar la puñetera guerra de los gnomos, solo me quedaba sitio para la mala leche que me estaba entrando. Y además, me importaba tres pitos su nombre.

—No te pongas así, solo te he piropeado. ¿Te molesta?—Llevaba la corbata desanudada, y se inclinó hacia a mí en la mesa en una actitud ligeramente provocativa.

—Que va hombre, —negué con la cabeza y cerré el libro de un porrazo. Varios alumnos que también estudiaban al calor de la chimenea me miraron de reojo.—Haz cumplido exactamente uno de mis mejores sueños...que un imbécil me babee el escote. Gracias, de verdad. Voy a llorar de emoción.

Me levanté porque de pronto dudaba de que ese tipejo supiese lo que era un sarcasmo, y empecé a recoger la mesa de mis libros mientras intentaba no matarlo con la mirada. Pero el muy inútil se había envalentonado con la risa de los demás, y seguía con la vista fija en mí mientras le daba vueltas a una de esas dichosas plumas que vendía mi padre en la tienda.

No es que no me gustasen, pero me daba coraje pensar que una cosa que había fabricado mi estupendo papá hubiese caído en esas repulsivas manos. Por culpa de ese pensamiento, agarré la bolsa con demasiada ímpetu y desparramé las cosas por el suelo. Casi clavo la rodilla al ir a agacharme. Puta mierda de día.

—Ey...—Tío baboso se inclinó hasta el suelo a mi lado, aún sentado, y agarró con dos dedos uno de mis objetos como si lo fuera a atacar.—¿Qué haces con un cuchillo en el bolso?, ¿para qué es?

—¿Esto?—Me levanté rauda y se lo arrebaté de las manos, enseñándoselo.—Por si te pones tonto.

Me miró en silencio con cierta alarma pintada en su menuda cara. ¿Tendrá un cigarrillo?Fue lo último que pensé cuando me di la vuelta echando humo por las orejas. O salía o juraba que iba a utilizar ese cuchillo no solo para untar la mermelada en el pan, que era para lo que lo había tomado prestado de las cocinas. Había dejado de fumar y me atacaban unas ansías tremendas por comer allí donde fuera, por eso lo llevaba, y abrí el retrato sabiendo como sabía que ya habían dado el toque de queda y no podía salir.

Pero aquel día todo me daba igual. No era buena estudiante, no me gustaba estudiar, y alguien había tenido la genial idea de quitarme el tabaco para que me concentrarse. Lo bueno es que tenía cierta habilidad para escabullirme por el castillo sin que me viera nadie, una habilidad innata que según mi madre había heredado aunque nunca me dijese de quien,—aunque tampoco es que hiciera falta—, y llegué hasta el recibidor con el corazón acelerado y las manos temblorosas. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, y me enfrenté al aire frío de ese mediados de mayo que parecía no acabar nunca.

—¡Bua, que frío!—Gruñí intentando abrazarme a mí misma y no dejar caer la mochila a la vez. Había bajado sin la túnica, todo por culpa de la prisa por alejarme. Solo quería fumar. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Me aparté el pelo de la cara y me lo anudé como pude en una coleta alta, y me cerré el botón superior de la camisa mientras daba saltitos sobre mis pies. Delante de mi, los terrenos de Hogwarts se abrían verdes y a los lejos brillaba el Lago bajo las estrellas. Avancé hasta unos pilares y me apoyé en la piedra helada, sintiendo como el frío traspasaba mi camisa y me arañaba la piel. Apenas se oía nada, quizás el crujir de los árboles, algún animal a los lejos en el Bosque Prohibido. Todo estaba en calma, y pensé, antes de meter la mano en la mochila para sacar el tabaco, que iba a echar de menos todo aquello en cuanto me fuera. Si es que no me hacían repetir.

—Vamos, ¡no me jodas!—El corazón se me volvió a acelerar mientras rebuscaba con una mano el interior de la pequeña maleta. Lo notaba todo ahí. El cuchillo, las plumas, los pergaminos. Todo. Menos el dichoso tabaco.—Vamos, por favor...

Como si con eso pudiese hacer que saliera por arte de magia. No me lo podía creer, ¿se me caería arriba?Claro, arte de magia. Podría invocarlo, y saqué la varita de la cintura de mi falda apunto de lanzar un _accio..._Pero me lo pensé mejor. No tenía ni idea que camino iba a seguir para llegar hasta mi, y no quería tener allí a la profesora Edgecombe quitándome puntos por culpa de un paquete de tabaco volador.

Iba a llorar, así de simple. Ni belleza africana ni ostias. Las bellezas africanas no lloran por querer fumar y no amenazan a nadie con un cuchillo.

—¡Maldito día de mierda!—Maldije pateando el suelo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Joder!—Chillé, y salté hacia atrás golpeándome la espalda con el pilar llevándome una mano al corazón. La mochila rebotó contra el suelo, y el chico ni siquiera se inmutó. Había aparecido de la nada y se había quedado de pie delante de mi como una estatua. Como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo preguntar_ ¿qué te pasa?_ en medio de un patio oscuro y solitario.

—Perdona, no quería asustarte.—Me dijo lentamente mirándome de arriba abajo. Parecía querer sonreír con la boca, pero por lo pronto, solo lo hacía con la mirada. Yo, sin embargo, ni siquiera me di cuenta pues aún estaba temblando como un animalillo asustado.

—Por Merlín, —dije jadeando y acariciándome la frente,—casi te apuñalo.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Eres idiota?—Fruncí el ceño, y me agaché por segunda vez a recoger la cosas. —Ni se ocurra volver a hacer eso a nadie, mocoso, ¿me has oído?

—Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

—Me da exactamente igual lo que me digas. Eres idiota del culo, ¿nadie te lo ha dicho?, ¿no te han diagnosticado nada raro aún?

—Bueno, soy alérgico a la piña.

—¿Qué?—Alcé la cabeza aún de rodillas y lo miré, ¿se estaba riendo de mí? Fue lo que pensé cuando lo vi con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. Lo observé mejor, ahora que se había movido y caía en él una débil luz proveniente del alguna parte.

Seguía aún de pie, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica. Como pensé, tenía que tener unos quince años, pero era alto para su edad, bastante más alto que yo, y eso que yo no era exactamente una enana. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, y en la noche parecía un querubín de los cuadros barrocos que nos habían enseñado en clase de Estudios Muggles. Incluso tenía unos pequeños bucles debajo de las orejas un poco puntiagudas. No sabía de que color eran sus ojos, no desde la posición en la que estaba, pero tenían una forma bonita, aunque había algo en esa mirada que me causó mala impresión. No supe que era en ese instante, pero intenté resumirlo todo: era guapo. Bastante guapo. Una pena que no sobrepasase los dieciséis años.

Pero de pronto caí, ¿qué mierda hacía allí escondido? Me calmé un poco y cerré la maleta una vez que mis cosas volvieron a su sitio, e intenté arreglarme la falda.

—Eh,—le llamé cuando vi que se había quedado callado, —¿qué haces aquí?, ¿intentas gastar una broma?

El chico cambió de pie y negó, pero no dijo nada. Y yo me apoyé cansada de batallar con un mudo que no dejaba de mirarme las piernas. Me reí por dentro, de pronto me pareció encantador, encantador como nos parecen los hombre jóvenes que nos admiran y creen que no nos damos cuenta.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?—le sonreí, y crucé las rodillas para que las viera bien. No solía ser una exhibicionista ni nada por el estilo, pero que se emboben contigo dos veces en un día no era algo que me soliese pasar. Y menos con un chico tan guapo como él. Aunque fuera un niñato. Intenté atacar por otro lado. Al fin y al cabo había bajado para lo que había bajado y no perdía nada por preguntar.—No tendrás por casualidad un cigarro, ¿verdad?Me muero por fumar, me da igual la marca, en serio. Solo quiero fumar.

Ya sabía que él iba a decir que no, es más, estaba segura, y cuando lo vi asentir y sacar la mano del bolsillo con un paquete, se me debió caer la mandíbula treinta centímetros. Alargó el brazo hacia a mi pero el pequeño ángel del infierno no se movió, y yo alargué el mío para agarrar el paquete como si me ofreciese maná en estado sólido.

De pronto, el día ya no me parecía una mierda.

—¿Tienes fuego?—Le dije sacando un cigarrillo del paquete. Y como siempre, me lo ofreció sin decir una palabra.—Gracias.—Aspiré el humo en cuanto la llama prendió y lo solté hacia arriba, haciendo volutas de humo por encima de mi cabeza. Con esa luz, la humareda del cigarro se veía perfectamente subir hasta el cielo y los dos nos quedamos ensimismados viendo como se esparcía por el aire formando nubes que se perdían.

Fumé un rato en silencio mientras lo veía patear las pequeñas piedras del suelo distraídamente. Me pregunté porque no se habría marchado ya, pero por otro lado, me apetecía esa extraña quietud que se había apoderado de los dos de pronto, como si algo en él me relajara. Seguía observándole, seguía intentando vislumbrar ese algo oscuro que me pareció entrever momentos antes, pero solo parecía un chico aburrido de dieciséis.

Pero me gustaba su pelo. Parecía el batería de un grupo de rock olvidado.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—Le pregunté. Él por fin alzó la cabeza y me miró.

—Lorcan.

Yo me reí, lanzando una carcajada al aire.

—¿En serio?, ¿Lorcan? Bueno,—y miré la punta de mi cigarro como si allí se encontrase la gracia—no es feo. Un poco extraño.

—¿Y tú?

—Roxanne.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi nombre?—Dijo de pronto cruzándose de brazos. No sabía en que momento se había acercado a mi pero por fin pude verle los ojos. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sensación de desagrado. Eran sus ojos verdes como dos aguamarinas los que me clavaron en el suelo y yo me removí inquieta. Había preguntado sin apenas entonación, como una afirmación. De pronto pensé si no sería verdad que fuese un ángel.

—Nada.—Negué. De repente se levantó una brisa y se metió debajo de mi falda, acariciándome los muslos. Su pelo se movía al compás del aire.—Nunca lo había escuchado. Lorcan me suena a...—Me quedé pensando, mientras envolvía mi cuerpo con la mano que no agarraba el cigarrillo.—caballero de la edad media. Sir Lorcan, —reí, pero no las tenía todas conmigo.—caballero de la tabla redonda y expositor de cigarrillos.

Por Merlín, ¡por fin sonreía! Tenía una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos, y me sentí un poco menos que acomplejada por esa sonrisa de anuncio del Profeta. De vez en cuando me tenía que recordar que seguramente no sabría aún que hacer con eso que tenía entre las piernas.

—Yo también he bajado a fumar, por si te interesa saberlo.—Dijo de pronto, en tono casual.

—Ah, está bien. Pero, ¿no eres un poco pequeño para eso?

—¿Pequeño?

Yo carraspeé indecisa, apagando el cigarro con el talón. Había dicho pequeño como si no supiese de que iba la cosa y yo como una estúpida me sonrojé. ¿Que niño de quince años tenía ese dominio tan natural para hablar con una chica mayor que él? Yo me había movido cien veces y él seguía de pie delante de mi con los brazos cruzados. La verdad es que tenía ganas de palmearle la espalda y decirle eres un campeón, pero esos ojos me lo impedían. ¿Quién demonios era y de dónde había salido?

—Roxanne tampoco es que sea un nombre muy corriente.—Dijo volviendo al tema, ignorando mi anterior comentario.

—¿Cómo?—Me había pillado desprevenida, y le vi ladear la cabeza esperando mi respuesta.—Ah, bueno, no sé,—improvisé—Roxanne, Roxy, Rox, llámame como quieras.

Pero enseguida me arrepentí. ¿Dónde iba yo dándole esas confianzas?, ¿qué sería lo próximo, hacerle los deberes?

—Roxanne es nombre de tango.—Tuvo que ver algo en mi mirada porque lo volvió a repetir con la misma inflexión.—Roxanne es nombre de tango.

—¿De tango?—Insistí confusa.

Hice un ligero repaso por los bailes del mundo. Recordaba haber visto algo en un centro comercial, una especie de danza sensual lenta, triste, pero muy, muy erótica. Abrí la boca, pero no salió nada, ni una palabra, y el viento ululó.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir.—Dijo de pronto mirando al cielo, como si allí hubiese un gran reloj o algo parecido.

Yo aún seguía totalmente estupefacta.

—Va...vale.—Balbuceé.—Claro...es tarde.

Él sonrió levemente pero no se movió. Yo parpadeé varias veces intentando hacer alguna nota mental, algo que pudiera hacerme bajar de mi desconcierto.

—Hasta luego, Roxanne.—Me dijo. Había acariciado mi nombre con los labios y eso me puso los pelos de punta. Y de repente, pasó por mi lado levantando el aire y yo me quedé quieta sobre la piedra como si me hubiese rebasado un ciclón.

—Hasta luego, Lorcan.—Susurré a propósito, pues no estaba dispuesta a que viera lo hondo que me había tocado.

Cuando volví a verlo, ya era verano y no estábamos en Hogwarts. Yo ya nunca volvería, pero a él le quedaban aún dos años. No me había equivocado mucho sobre su edad.

…

_Y aquí el primer cap! Decir que van a ser poco capítulos y que la vista será entre _

_**Roxanne y Lorcan alternativamente**, para que conozcáis un poco_

_la personalidad de los dos y no os perdáis._

_Ya sabéis, las historias se alimentan de reviews :) Tanto si os gusta como si no._

_Es un proyecto arriesgado y si veo _

_que no gusta a nadie la verdad, no me animaré a seguir si la _

_pareja no os va. Pero no sé, me apetecía hacer algo distinto. :) Un abrazo a todas! _

_Ojalá les guste! _


	2. La sorpresa

**Capitulo 2: La sorpresa**

—_Mira Dominique, éste es. —Estábamos sentadas en la cama de mi habitación del colegio, una semana después de que me encontrase a Lorcan como quien se encuentra un ángel perdido en la bruma. En ese momento, mi prima Dominique que cursaba el mismo año que yo, era la persona que tenía mas a mano para contarle aquel encuentro extraño que me había sucedido días atrás._

Dominique era Weasley, no cabía duda. Tenía la misma forma de ojos que la mía, la misma nariz recta y respingona pero estaba claro de quien había heredado la maldita personalidad. La estúpida niña veela se quedó mirando la revista muggle que le enseñaba con cara de hastío, con los brazos descansando en el regazo y con la espalda recta de una bailarina.

—Ajá.—Dijo con la boquita de piñón, y yo le alejé la revista como si la fuera a escupir.

—¿Ajá?—La interrogué, contrariada.—¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?, ¿ajá?

—_Es mono.—Concedió, pero al ver mi cara de espanto, hizo un gesto con la mano como si quisiera quitarle importancia al hecho de que tenía un gusto pésimo para los hombres.—No me mires así, ya te he dicho que es mono, ¿no?, ¿qué mas quieres?_

_—¿En serio?_

—_¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?—Volvió a preguntarme._

—_Kurt Cobain.  
_

—_¿Y dices que se parece al chico que viste?_

—_Bueno...—vacilé—Quizás sea una exageración. Pero me recordó a un poco a él.—Me encogí de hombros y volví a abrir la revista bajo de nuestros ojos.—Es que me da vergüenza ir por ahí preguntando por un chico de quince años, Dominique. Entonces, ¿no le conoces?_

_Mi prima negó y su pelo rubio me azotó la espalda. Olía a menta.  
_

—_No, pero te entiendo.—Y se levantó con esa sonrisa de tigresa que hacía que más de uno perdiera el sentido. Se dio la vuelta al tiempo que abría la puerta y me miraba con maldad.—Yo tampoco querría que fueran por ahí diciendo que estoy enamorada de un Kart Cubain de quince años. ¡Ciao, primita!_

—_Es Kurt Cobain, maldita hija de...—Pero ya la había cerrado._

…

—Tenemos una sorpresa para ti.—Rescaté aquella conversación en mi mente porque mi prima Dominique, envuelta en un vestido de gasa y con unos tacones demasiado altos para andar por los campos de la Madriguera me miraba con la misma sonrisa malévola que me lanzó aquel día antes de abrir la puerta.—No te podemos decir que es, pero te va a encantar. Seguro, ¿verdad Lucy?

La habitación antigua de mi padre seguía con el mismo olor a pólvora de todos los veranos, y yo me encontraba frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero mirándolas alternativamente con cara de _porque a mí._

Lucy también nos acompañaba. Se había puesto una falda vaquera de volantes justo a medio muslo, y una camiseta de los colores de Ravenclaw perfectamente planchada y perfectamente impoluta como lo era todo su carácter. A veces, los hijos somos como copias pequeñas de nuestros padres y Lucy no era la excepción. Y aunque tuviese el mismo color de pelo de su madre, de un amarillo desvaído, los ojos Weasley como marca de familia lucían en su cara mofletuda con una sonrisa traviesa que no me pasó desapercibida.

—¿Y me vais a contar qué tiene que ver con que me tenga que poner _esto?_—Alcé la ropa y se las mostré a través del espejo.—¿Pensáis hacerme un reportaje fotográfico con las gallinas de la abuela?

—Muy graciosa.—Murmuró Lucy a mis espaldas.

—Pruébatelo.—Dominique me dio un golpe en el hombro con una de sus manos de uñas larguísimas y bien pintadas.

—¿Es indispensable?

—¡Si!—Dijeron al unísono. Yo respiré hondo y rodé los ojos. Las conocía demasiado bien como para no hacerles caso y además, llevaban toda la tarde dándole vueltas a la misma sorpresa y al final habían conseguido que me picara la curiosidad.

Acabé quitándome la camiseta para embutirme en el _maillot _ajustado que se me pegó al cuerpo, de color morado y con la espalda al descubierto.  
Cuando acabé de ponérmelo y las chicas me dieron el visto bueno, Dominique me pasó un pantalón vaquero corto que me llegaba hasta el ombligo.

—Póntelo.—Me ordenó.—Cuanto más tardes será peor y hará más frío.—Vi a Lucy asentir convencida y estuve a punto de pegar una patada en el suelo a punto de tener un berrinche.

Pero acabé poniéndomelo. Que remedio.

—Ahora los tacones.

—Ni de coña.

—Vamos Roxy, ¡si son preciosos!—Lucy levantó el par de zapatos como si fuesen un gatito recién nacido.—¿Ves?, ¡son morados!

—Vomito mejores argumentos que los tuyos.—Dije sin entonación, un poco cansada.

—Tic, tac, tic, tac...—Dijo Dominique a modo de reloj.

Merlín, ¡dame paciencia!, pensé, agachándome para poder atármelos alrededor del tobillo. Cuando volví a ponerme recta parecía dos metros más alta y me tambaleé precariamente hacia los lados.

—¡Cuidado!—Me dijo mi prima con cara asustada.

—¡Me voy a caer de estos ladrillos y me estamparé contra el suelo!—Intenté apelar a su lado humanitario poniendo cara triste. —Dominique, ¡no puedo salir así!

—Pero lo harás.—Me amenazó. Y puso los mismos rasgos afilados que ponía su madre cuando intentaba convencer a mi tío Bill.—Vamos, te queda el último retoque, un poco de maquillaje y nos iremos. ¿Lucy?—Ésta saltó al instante como un perrito esperando un hueso.—El pañuelo.

—Toma.

—Agacha la cabeza, Roxanne. Vamos a intentar hacer algo con esos rizos, ¿cuando fue la última vez que te peinaste, por el amor de Morgana?

Ni siquiera contesté, ¿para qué?Solo haría alargar mi agonía. Noté como Lucy y Dominique trasteaban entre mi pelo y después de sentir como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo me iba directa a la cabeza, por fin me me pusieron recta y me hicieron mirarme otra vez en el espejo.

—Espera...—Me dijo Dom mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba hacia el pañuelo.—_¡Violà!..._¿Qué te parece?

Yo me quedé callada un momento y con cara seria.

—Decidme la verdad, queridas primas. Os hace falta dinero y queréis venderme a un prostíbulo...

—¡Qué dices!

—¡Incluso me habéis envuelto para regalo!—Pues eso era lo que parecía realmente, un maldito presente para un proxeneta muggle pues tenía el pañuelo en un lazo sobre mi cabeza.—Me lo voy a quitar.

—¡No!—Dijeron a la vez agarrándome las manos.

—¿Éste es el día de las gemelas Weasley?—Grité, intentando soltarme de sus garras.—¡No voy a ir a ningún lado vestida así!

—¡Qué te estés quieta!—No tenían más fuerza que yo pero acabamos forcejeando hasta acabar tiradas sobre la cama de atrás. Era una pelea totalmente igualitaria a pesar de ser dos contra una, mi desesperación hacia por diez. Pero de pronto, la cama en la que estabamos se partió en dos pedazos, y el sonido de los muelles contra el suelo sonó en toda la Madriguera como una bomba.

Nos quedamos quietas sin saber muy bien que había ocurrido. Alguien subía las escaleras, y la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

—¿Qué os ha explotado?—Mi padre, más que asustado, miraba alrededor en busca del objeto que había ocasionado tal ruido ignorando los tres cuerpos enredados que había sobre la difunta cama.

—Nada papá.—Le dije intentando levantarme.—Se ha roto tu cama, lo siento.

—¿Eh?  
—¡Os tengo dicho que no quiero que juguéis en este cuarto!—Mi abuela empujó a mi padre y éste rebotó contra la pared. Nadie la había oído llegar y jadeaba por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras de tres en tres.—¡Este cuarto está plagado de bombas trampas!, ¡es peligroso estar aquí!

—¿Bombas trampa?—Vi que murmuraba mi padre por lo bajo, pensativo. Sin saberlo, mi airada abuela le había dado una idea genial.

—¡Vamos, fuera de aquí!—Mis primas se levantaron de la cama con cara de perritos apaleados y me siguieron hasta la puerta.—¡George, te tengo dicho que cierres éste cuarto con un hechizo!, ¿cuándo me harás caso de una buena vez, eh?

Bajamos las escaleras y cruzamos el salón intentando huir de las voces airadas del piso de arriba. Y sin saber como, Lucy y Dominique me habían llevado hasta el jardín y habíamos cruzado la verja, adentrándonos en el camino de tierra que llevaba hacia el interior del bosque.

—Estupendo.—Farfullé, cuando me tropecé con una piedra.—Encima hemos echo enfadar a la abuela. ¿Estáis contentas?

Lucy tenía cara de culpabilidad, pero Dominique miraba a su alrededor y saltaba como si hubiese estado cien años encerrada bajo prisión. Parecía un hada con el vestido de gasa flotando en el aire.

—¡Olvídala, ya se le pasará!—Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y saltó un tronco en mitad del camino.—Siempre se le pasa, no os preocupéis. Tenemos entre manos algo mucho mejor, ¿verdad Lucy?

Lucy medio sonrió.

—Algo entre manos...—Yo intentaba no clavar los tacones en la tierra mientras nos dirigíamos hacia algún lugar secreto, sin saber a donde exactamente. El bosque era grande, espeso y lleno de altos árboles. Y el verano había caído sobre la Madriguera como un regalo maravilloso, como recién estrenado, inmensamente más caluroso de lo que el Profeta había anunciado entre sus páginas.—¿Falta mucho?

Y Lucy y Dominique se miraron.

—Al otro lado de la colina.

Mi curiosidad me había metido en muchos problemas. Pero en ninguno como aquel.

…

—¿Pero se puede saber qué...?

—¡Shh!

—¿Pero qué...?

—¡Shhhh!

—¡Dominique!—Grité tan bajo como pude.

Los arbustos que nos tapaban no eran muy altos y estábamos agachadas detrás de ellos mirando hacia el jardín de una casa sobre una colina. No tenía ni idea de que hacíamos allí, ni que estábamos espiando exactamente, pues el jardín aparecía vacío con una mesa solitaria y varias sillas, y un columpio oxidado que crujía cuando le daba el viento. Tenía frío, me dolían los zapatos, y la espalda me estaba matando de estar en esa posición durante esos cinco minutos largos en las que ninguna hablamos hasta que pregunté.

Sabía que mis primas eran raras, pero aquello era pasarse. Media hora de caminata con unos zapatos de tacón alto y con la espalda al descubierto no se lo deseaba ni a mi peor enemigo.

La casa parecía antigua, casi tan antigua como la granja de mis abuelos aunque en mejor estado, pintada de varios colores llamativos y de altos ventanales. Tenía dos torretas altas y en medio un edificio que conectaba a ellas, rodeada de flores extrañas que no pude reconocer desde allí. Incluso aquellos arbustos parecían extraños, pues despedían un olor dulzón que habían echo que me empezara a picar la nariz. Lucy también se rascaba disimuladamente, echando miradas furtivas a Dominique. De pronto, tuve claro que ni siquiera ella sabía que demonios hacíamos allí escondidas, que todo había sido idea de la cabeza hueca de mi prima veela. Estaba claro que sí.

—Espera, ¿vale?—Me susurró sin mirarme.—Solo tenemos que esperar.

—¿Esperar a qué?

—Tu espera.

Suspiré con fastidio. El pantalón me apretaba en la cintura y apenas me dejaba respirar. Miré hacia mi izquierda y descubrí un cartel: "Permitido coger muérdago", "cuidado con las ciruelas dirigibles" con una pintura azul y desgastada. ¿Qué demonios eran las ciruelas dirigibles?

—¿Qué son las ciruelas dirigibles, Dominique?—Escuché que Lucy preguntaba en voz baja. Al menos sabía que había leído el mismo cartel que yo y que estaba igual de confusa.

—Y yo que sé. Quizá sea una especie de planta venenosa.—Vaya consuelo, pensé.—Tu no toques nada y ya está.

¿Y se suponía que esa era mi sorpresa?, ¿espiar una casa vecina y qué me envenenase con unas ciruelas?Negué cansada pero no dije nada. Mi prima Dominique podría ser bastante manipuladora y tener unas ideas bastantes alocadas, pero no era ninguna tonta. Si ella decía que tenía una sorpresa para mí, iba a sorprenderme si o si, estaba segura. Aunque no supiera si esa sorpresa iba a ser buena o no.

—Se me están cansando las rodillas.—Lucy se movió intentando estirarlas sin ponerse de pie y Dominique, que estaba en medio de las dos, le dio un codazo para que se callara.

—Solo un momento, ¿quieres?

—¿Y si no sale?

—¿Si no sale quién?—Pregunté curiosa.

—¿Porqué sois tan pesadas?—Me ignoró mirando aún hacia la casa. —Si no sale nos iremos y volveremos mañana.

—¿Si no sale quien?—Y nos miramos las tres extrañadas, pensando de quien demonios era esa voz y de donde había salido. La primera que se dio la vuelta y gritó fue Lucy. Dominique simplemente abrió la boca y echó a correr.

Cuando vi aquella horrible cara el corazón se me disparó, y lancé otro grito aún más fuerte que el de mi prima que ya corría detrás de Dominique camino abajo intentando no resbalarse sobre la tierra. Los tentáculos de aquel rostro hicieron que reculase hacia atrás llena de espanto, con tan mala suerte que aterricé dentro de los arbustos y braceé desesperada para intentar levantarme. No podía pensar, el miedo me había nublado los sentidos, ni siquiera notaba como las ramas se me clavaban en la espalda y se me hundían en la carne. Solo podía mirar aquella cara de madera llena de tentáculos que...¿madera?

—¡Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo!—La persona parecía sentirlo de verdad porque se quitó la máscara y reveló unos ojos azules lleno de arrugas, unos ojos azules que me dejaron paralizada contra los arbustos y sin poderme mover. Una especie de escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.—¡No he querido asustaros, de verdad!, ¡soy un viejo tonto!

Aquella persona como bien dijo, era una persona mayor, embutida en una túnica roja escarlata que le llegaba hasta los pies. Tenía el pelo blanco y largo por debajo de las hombros, y su figura enjuta hacia que tuviera que apoyarse sobre un bastón. Pero yo le miré la mano que agarraba la careta en busca de aquellos tentáculos intentando ordenador mi pensamientos. ¿Qué era aquello que había visto?, pensé. Pero de pronto éstos habían desaparecido y solo quedaba un trozo de madera con dos agujeros para los ojos y uno más grande para la boca. Parecía una máscara de madera normal y corriente, y el viejo siguió mi mirada y la levantó. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, de dientes pequeños y cuidados.

—Estaba intentando cazar mooncalfs, los tentáculos solo eran un hechizo. Todos saben que los mooncalf les tienen miedo a los pulpos y por eso viven lejos del agua. ¿Puedes levantarte?—El viejo me alargó una mano huesuda llena de arrugas, y yo la miré indecisa, aún asustada.—No te preocupes, jovencita, Xenophilius Lovegood no te hará daño. Es mejor que salgas de esos arbustos antes de que empiecen a salirte ampollas en la nariz.

Escuché lo de las ampollas pero fueron sus ojos azules los que hicieron que agarrase su mano para que me ayudase a salir. Tenía más fuerza de lo que aparentaba y de un tirón pude clavar por fin los tacones en la tierra, mientras me sacudía la ropa o por lo menos, lo poco de ropa que llevaba encima gracias a mi prima Dominique, la valiente gryffindor que había salido por patas.

Xenophilius, pues así se había autodenominado aquel extraño personaje, me miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño.

—¿Vas a alguna especie de fiesta, jovencita?, ¿te has parado aquí para tomar alguna flor para ponerte en el pelo?

Pero en aquellos momentos sentí los aguijonazos de las ramas que se habían clavado en mi espalda y en parte de mis muslos y me llevé una mano hacia atrás aguantando un gemido.

El viejo se acercó renqueante hacia a mi con cara preocupada.

—¿Me permites...?—Al principio no supe que quería de mi, pero luego me di cuenta y me di la vuelta lentamente dejando que inspeccionara mi espalda lastimada.—¡Vaya!—exclamó, rozándome con un dedo helado. Yo me arqueé y me di la vuelta.—Le tengo dicho a mi Luna que tenemos que quitar estos arbustos. Atraen a los nargles y la mala suerte, como habrás visto, pero siempre se le olvida. ¿Cómo te llamas, criatura?

—Roxanne. Roxanne Weasley.

—¿Has dicho Weasley? ¡Oh, querida!, ¿porqué no lo has dicho antes?

Pero Xenophilius ya se había puesto a mi lado y me había agarrado del brazo, tirándome hacia la verja que había a unos metros mas allá.

—Entra conmigo, por favor, mi hija querrá verte y te curará. Y yo podré hacerte un té de guardirraíz para que se te pase el susto.—Pero yo me negué e intenté soltarme. No tenía ni idea de quien era su hija, pero el apellido Lovegood me sonaba de algo. ¿Sería alguna compañera del colegio?

—Oh no, no se moleste, de verdad. Estoy bien.—Rehusé —Tengo que volver a casa. Mis abuelos seguramente estarán preocupados y yo...

Pero el viejo negó y me siguió arrastrando, hablando con el bastón hacia arriba señalando la casa.

—De ninguna de las maneras. Somos vecinos y amigos, Luna estará encantada de verte. Además, ¿como voy a dejar qué te vayas así?, ¿cómo vas a ir a la fiesta con la espalda echa un mapa?

Me dejé llevar. La verdad es que la espalda me dolía demasiado y no tenía ganas de discutir con una persona que decía ser amigo de mi familia. No quería escuchar como mi abuela me reñía por ser una maleducada y tuviera que volver con una empanada de Cornualles a pedir perdón.

A esas alturas, mientras el viejo usaba el bastón para empujar la verja para adentrarnos en el jardín, ni siquiera recordaba que diantres sería lo que me mi prima Dominique querría enseñarme. Solo deseaba poder saludar a esa hija suya para marcharme de allí lo antes posible y volver a casa a meter la cabeza bajo la almohada. Me imaginaba que quizá solo era una broma pesaba aunque ella no las soliese hacer, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo y pensé que tal vez sería aquella.  
La tarde caía, el sol se había posado detrás de la casa y los rayos llegaban hasta nosotros amortiguados por las torretas. Los tacones se me doblaban en los pies y deseé quitármelos, pero me daba reparo ponerme a andar descalza y ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza hacer el intento. No mientras Xenophilius siguiera cojeando hacia delante señalando con su bastón todas las clases de arbustos mágicos bajo una extrañas descripciones que me hicieron arrugar el ceño más de una vez. Parecía que había plantado allí un bosque encantado lleno de leyendas y plantas venenosas, e hice nota mental de no rozar ninguna de ellas.

No habíamos ni siquiera cruzado la mitad del jardín cuando la puerta delantera se abrió y de allí apareció una mujer. Era alta, de pelo largo y rubio, y llevaba un vestido amarillo con un delantal. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta con las manos entrelazadas como una postal de la perfecta ama de casa de los años cuarenta, y el viejo me dirigió hacia allí con una sonrisa.

—¡Luna!—La llamó, como no con el bastón.—Luna, que bien que estés aquí. Mira a quien traigo.

Así que esa era "su Luna". Ni de lejos podría haber sido compañera mía en el colegio. Debía rondar los treinta y cinco años, y era delgada y espigada. Llevaba el pelo suelto hasta la cintura y cuando estuve cerca de ella por fin, me fijé en aquellos ojos azules que había heredado de su padre. Más soñadores quizá, con un ligero aire fantástico, ojos que parecían haber visto más de lo que yo jamás llegaría a ver. Pero había algo familiar en ellos y me quedé mirándola con una sonrisa bobalicona porque de pronto no sabía que decir.

—Hola,—me sonrió, aún con las manos entrelazadas.—¿Qué te ha pasado?—Sus ojos hacían juego con su voz, aterciopelada y ligeramente aniñada. Xenophilius habló por mí.

—Se ha caído en los arbustos de los nargles. Ya te dije que deberíamos de haberlos quitado hace muchos años. Se ha lastimado la espalda.

—¿Así?—Parecía preocupada.

—Sí. ¿Sabes quién es? Es una Weasley. —Dijo el viejo como si fuese un extraño espécimen como los que había a mi alrededor. Luna abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se acercó a mi agarrándome del otro brazo como si estuviera convaleciente.

—No se preocupe, señora.—Le dije, intentando quitarle importancia a mis heridas.—De verdad, no pasa nada.

Pero entre los dos ya me habían metido dentro de la casa y entramos en el espacioso recibidor iluminado. Había una enorme escalera pegada a la pared bajo una lámpara de araña antigua que desentonaba con el ambiente casual del hall. Había fotos por todos lados y una mesa de madera con varias sillas, sobre una larga alfombra persa de color marrón. Entramos por la única puerta que había hacia una pequeña cocina de azulejos blancos, con un horno de leña y un fregadero en un rincón. Y me sentaron a la mesa mientras hablaban entre ellos como si yo no estuviese allí. Olía raro, un olor casi igual de dulzón como el de los arbustos,y me pregunté si no estarían haciendo alguna especie de caldo con ellos y me lo harían beber.

—Roxanne, se llama Roxanne. No sé de quien de todo ellos puede ser.—Decía Xenophilius mientras se acercaba a la alacena y empezaba a sacar tazas de cristal.

—Seguramente sea de Katie y George.

—¿En serio?—El viejo se dio la vuelta y me miró, como me miraban todos que sabían de pronto quien era. A veces entendía a mi padre. No era de buen gusto que la gente te mirase y viesen en ti a tu tío muerto o peor, a un hermano, así que me removí inquieta y Luna se acercó.

—Soy amiga de tu tía Ginny, y de Harry y Hermione. Y de tu tío Ron. —Me explicó de pronto, frente a mí.—Antes iba mucho a la Madriguera, pero nacieron mis hijos y bueno...Ya te enterarás cuando los tengas.—Me sonrió como si quisiese compartir un secreto conmigo, pero se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta dejándome a solas con su padre que había puesto una tetera de hierro a hervir.

—Así que eres hija de uno de los gemelos...—Yo asentí, intentando no rozar mi espalda con el respaldar de la silla. —Yo conocí a tu padre y a tu tío. Dos gamberros de tomo y lomo, debo decir. Me aplastaban las ciruelas y me robaban las manzanas de fuego.

Me hablaba de espaldas y yo no podía ver que estaba haciendo. De pronto solo quería irme de allí, un poco incómoda de estar en una casa extraña con extraños que me hablaban de un pasado que yo no conocía no podría conocer, así que fijé la vista en las cortinas de colores esperando que el tiempo pasase pronto.

—Vamos papá, aquello es cosa del pasado. Las manzanas de fuego no son peligrosas.—Dijo de repente Luna, entrando otra vez por la puerta con una caja entre las manos.

—¡Depende de para quien, hija mía!

Luna me guiñó un ojo, y me agarró del brazo para sacarme de allí otra vez hasta el recibidor.

—Vamos, subamos arriba, allí hay más luz.—Subí con ella por las escaleras dejándome guiar, hasta que llegamos a un cuarto espacioso lleno de ventanas y de cachivaches por doquier. Parecía la sala de experimentos de un científico loco y me moví por allí intentando no tirar nada de lo que había a mi alrededor. Libros, artefactos extraños, una pila extraña de flores que no reconocí. Luna parecía moverse con soltura y me guió hasta otras escaleras que subían hacia una especie de desván.

—Por aquí.—Me señaló, ya subiendo.—Antes era mi habitación, pero ahora es la habitación de mis hijos cuando vienen aquí. A ellos no les importará, vamos.

Así que tenía hijos, pensé. Claro, seguramente estaría casada.

La espalda había dejado de dolerme y solo sentía algunos pinchazos cuando me movía, y Luna abrió la puerta de la habitación y me dejó pasar. Y miré en derredor cegada de pronto por la luz del ocaso que entraba por la ventana.

Parecía el cuarto de un bebé, de no ser por que había dos camas en la pequeña habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul con dibujos de escobas voladoras y había un pequeño armario blanco frente a dos sillas de mimbre. El mobiliario era escaso, apenas un par de fotos colgadas en la pared que no me paré a mirar. Me preguntaba cuantos años tendrían sus hijos y donde estarían pero Luna ya me había vuelto a guiar hasta las sillas y nos sentamos frente a frente sin hablar.

La luz anaranjada daba justo en mis rodillas y avanzaba hacia mis tacones llenos de tierra hasta llegar al suelo. No me había fijado, pero Luna tenía aún entre las manos aquella caja de latón sin abrir.

—Roxanne, ¿verdad?—Me dijo pronto, su figura envuelta en una tenue oscuridad. Se había sentado de espaldas a la ventana donde podía verle la silueta iluminada por la luz.

Yo volví a asentir como una niña buena. Era una situación un poco surrealista.

—Es nombre muy bonito, a tu tío le hubiera gustado. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Bien.—Cabeceé. Y por fin, Luna abrió la caja.—Mi madre está trabajando fuera pero mi padre está en casa. Ya sabes, es domingo...

No aparté la vista hasta que vi que había adentro. Era una caja de costura con sus hilos y sus agujas, y algunos trozos de retal. Vaya decepción.

—Claro, la tienda, ¿verdad? A mis hijos les encanta ir a comprar allí. Tu padre siempre me hace descuento.—Luna amplió la sonrisa y sacó unas pinzas.—Me encantan los descuentos.

Me pilló desprevenida el comentario y me reí. Luna rió conmigo.

—¿Estás preparada?

—¿Para qué?—Parpadeé confundida. Pero ya se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a mí.

—Puede que te duela un poco, pero pasará enseguida. Date la vuelta.

Las púas, pensé. Que estúpida. Estuve a punto de negarme pero había algo en aquella habitación—algo en ella—, en la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo, el silencio, que me relajó hasta tal punto que dejé de lado mis recelos y me levanté colocándome a horcajadas sobre la silla.

—¿Así está bien?—Le pregunté, pero no me respondió de inmediato, como si pensara.

—No.—Me dijo por fin.—Será mejor que te sientes en esa silla y te pongas de lado.

Le hice caso y ocupé su sitio, moviendo la silla hacia la pared donde estaban los cabeceros de las camas, y me senté otra vez situando las manos debajo de mi barbilla a modo de almohada. Escuché como Luna arrastraba la otra silla y se ponía detrás de mí, de espaldas al armario y a la puerta.

—Así mejor.—Escuché que me decía y de pronto, sentí sus manos sobre mi espalda. Tenía las manos templadas, de tacto suave y dedos largos y finos.—Tienes algunas púas a fuera, pero otras han podido quedarse dentro. Me tienes que decir donde te duele, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí.

—Muy bien, empezaré por las que están a la vista. De mientras puedes ir contándome algo sobre ti, ¿qué te parece?

A mi no me parecía ni bien ni mal. La verdad es que no tenía mucho que contarle y me encogí de hombros, hundiendo más la barbilla entre mis manos.

—No sé que contarle.—Le confesé.—¡Au!

—¡Lo siento!

Había tirado de una púa que estaba especialmente clavada y yo había gritado por el dolor repentino. Me supo mal asustarla tanto. Parecía que era una mujer que se asustaba con facilidad.

—No importa, no me ha dolido demasiado. Ha sido la sorpresa.

—¿De verdad?—Me interrogó, indecisa.

—Sí.

—Entonces sigo. Pero si te duele, avísame, ¿quieres?—Yo asentí. Y volví a notar sus dedos en mi espalda, inspeccionando.—No me creo que una chica de tu edad no tenga nada que contar.—Siguió diciendo, ya más tranquila.—Seguro que tienes a alguien especial esperándote. No sé, algún chico que te haya echo sentir algo diferente, ¿verdad? Esta es la edad perfecta para eso.

Yo me reí, y aguanté el dolor de una segunda púa, esta vez menos incrustada.

—No, no se crea. No he tenido mucha suerte.—Pero de repente, lo volví a recordar. Lorcan se apareció frente a mi un poco borroso por el tiempo, el recuerdo un poco difuminado. Me encontré a mi misma hablando en voz alta sin darme cuenta.— Bueno, quizás hubo alguien que...—Pero enseguida lo deseché. Si, era verdad que había sido uno de los pocos chicos que me habían hecho sentir "algo", pero tuve tiempo de pensar que la respuesta a eso se debía a que me había presionado demasiado a mi misma por encontrar a alguien diferente y él cayó. Simplemente. Así que acabé negando con la cabeza. —No, es una tontería. Da igual.

—No, venga. Dime. No te cortes. Créeme si te digo que soy especialista en amores no correspondidos. Incluso te sonará el nombre de Neville. Neville Longbottom.

Yo me di la vuelta de inmediato.

—¿Mi profesor de Herbología?

Luna sonrió enigmática pero volvió a bajar la cabeza hacia mi espalda.

—Es un buen profesor, ¿verdad?—Yo asentí, aún sorprendida.—A mis hijos les cae muy bien. Sobre todo a Lysander. ¿Te duele aquí?

—Sí.

—Bueno,—y sentí como hurgaba en mi carne con delicadeza. Aguanté el tirón.—¿Quién es ese chico?

Yo suspiré.

—Es una historia corta.

—Mejor. Eso significa que aún quedan cosas por pasar. ¿Es guapo?

Sonreí mirando al suelo, hacia un rayo de luz anaranjada proveniente de la ventana.

—Sí.—Dije un poco cohibida.—O lo sería si tuviese más edad.

De pronto, Luna retiró sus manos de mi espalda con rapidez y yo doblé la cabeza para mirarla, un poco confusa. Se había erguido sobre la silla y parecía estar atenta escuchando a lo lejos, pero la casa estaba en calma y yo no podía oír nada más que la madera crujir. Estaba a punto de interrogarla cuando de repente sonrió al aire.

—Mis hijos han llegado.—Anunció feliz.

—¿Sus hijos?

—Espera aquí, enseguida vuelvo. No te muevas, ¿vale?, quiero seguir escuchando tu historia.

—Yo...

Pero Luna ya había cerrado la puerta y yo me quedé sola allí arriba, mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado.

A veces, la vida parecía estar llena de puertas que se cierran.

…

Me quedé un rato balanceando las piernas adelante y atrás mirando la pared. Lancé un bostezo y me rasqué la cabeza, descubriendo el lazo y jalando de él hasta que se soltó. Me puse bien los rizos, metiéndome las manos entre el pelo y ahuecándolo, y me amarré el pañuelo alrededor de la muñeca. E inevitablemente me acordé de Dominique.

Para ser una broma era un tanto extraña pero para ser la primera no estaba mal. El susto del viejo había sido contra todo pronóstico aceptablemente bueno, pero me había gustado conocer a Luna y hablar con ella en esa habitación.

Echaba de menos a mi madre, que estaba casi siempre fuera por motivos de trabajo, y sentir una especie de vínculo con otra persona que también lo era me reconfortó. Me gustaba Luna. Me gustaba la casa a pesar de ser un poco estrafalaria. Era mejor que la mía, siempre vacía. Sobre todo, ese vacío me había empezado a pesar cuando dejé Hogwarts y me instalé otra vez con mi padre. Mamá apenas paraba en casa aunque me repitiese una y otra vez que solo era una fase, y mi padre le encantaba demasiado estar en la tienda. Según mi madre, desde que murió mi tío Fred se volvió un poco aislado y no debíamos echarle cuenta.

No había pasado ni diez minutos pero empezaba a desesperarme. Moví la silla y vi el sol escondiéndose tras las montañas. Dentro de una hora se haría de noche y yo tendría que volver sola por ese camino. Ni siquiera tenía a mano una escoba voladora. ¿Tendría una Luna? Esperaba que si. Y volví a pensar en Lorcan. No le había contado la historia por miedo a que me juzgara, pero, ¿porqué habría de juzgarme? Ella no era Dominique, no tenía dieciocho años. Me había callado desde aquel día por dos razones. La primera, y la más primordial, era porque me daba vergüenza incluso a mi misma, y la segunda, después de la reacción de Dominique, ¿cuál no sería la de los demás? Pero Luna era diferente. Luna me entendería.

En eso estaba pensando cuando escuché la puerta abrirse otra vez, pero no me moví. Seguía mirando el cielo, y escuché como Luna se sentaba detrás de mi sin decir una palabra.

—¿Están bien tus hijos?—Le dije antes de que me dijese nada. Luna no contestó, pero yo me quedé con la vista fija en una de las nubes con forma de corazón y me rasqué distraídamente la mejilla.—Estaba pensando en mi madre. Pero bueno, esa es otra historia. En realidad...quería hablarte sobre Lorcan.

Escuché su respiración honda detrás de mi, pero yo ya me estaba riendo.

—Sí, es un nombre es poco un extraño. Pero me gusta. —Luna puso sus dedos sobre mi espalda lentamente. Sentí cada dedo de su mano sobre mis riñones, uno por uno. Esta vez tenía las manos heladas y yo me estremecí.—Es muy guapo, como te dije. Tiene los ojos claros, así como los tuyos, el pelo largo y rubio. Se parece a un cantante de rock que me encanta. Bueno, no mucho, pero tiene un aire.—Volví a reír, y dejé que me acariciara la espalda.—Pero solo tiene quince años, creo. Máximo dieciséis. Es una locura, ¿verdad?

Sentí de pronto como Luna se inclinaba hacia a mí y ponía su boca a la altura de mi oído. Me quedé sin respiración expectante, sin saber que pensar.

—Verdad.—Me susurró, y su susurró me calentó la oreja. Pero enseguida salté con un grito y me di la vuelta con el corazón a punto de estallar. Aquella voz no era la de Luna. Aquella voz no tenía su tono soñador, ni su tono enigmático de niña pequeña. Simplemente, aquella voz no era de mujer.

Cuando me di la vuelta todo empezó a perder sentido. Porque sentado en la silla con una sonrisa de niño malo que ha hecho una pequeña travesura por la que no piensa pagar se encontraba Lorcan.

—Tú...—Tartamudeé, reculando hacia atrás. Le señalé con la boca abierta.—Tú...—Anduve tanto hacia atrás que acabé por tropezar con la silla y me senté de golpe.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo aquí. Temporalmente, claro.—Ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Tenía el pelo más corto, parecía un poco menos delgado que aquella vez. Incluso tenía un rostro más desafiante, parecía más mayor, más...valiente. Pero era él.—¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo?Mmm..."Se parece a un cantante de rock que me encanta"—Me imitó con una vocecita aflautada. Rompió a reír y yo me hubiese enfadado de no estar todavía en shock.—Por favor, ha sido buenísimo.

De pronto todo empezó a encajar como un maldito puzzle, como una de esas películas de series B que me tragaba en casa cuando no había nadie. La insistencia de Dominique para que me pusiese guapa, los ojos azules de Luna y Xenophilius, que me habían cautivado tanto. Luna era la madre de Lorcan. ¿Pero quién diablos me había metido en una telenovela como protagonista sin mi permiso?

—¡Roxanne!, ¿estás bien?—Miramos los dos hacia la puerta por donde había aparecido una Luna asustada y jadeante, con el pelo sobre la cara. Nos observó a ambos un momento, como si no entendiese que pasaba.—¿Os conocéis?

—No.

—Sí.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Había sido yo la que había dicho sí, y no entendía porque de pronto Lorcan negaba que hubiésemos tenido un encuentro meses atrás. ¿No me había reconocido?, ¡imposible! Se había reído de mí. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos pero aún temblando.

—Nos conocimos en Hogwarts.—Dije con insistencia.

Lorcan volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es verdad.

Luna parpadeó confundida, aún bajo el umbral de la puerta como si no se atreviese entrar.

—¿Porqué mientes?—Le espeté, totalmente enfadada. Lorcan puso cara sorpresa pero todavía estaba visiblemente divertido.—Me dijiste que tenía nombre de tango.

—¿Qué?

—Roxanne, creo que...—Empezó a decir Luna, pero no la dejé terminar.

—Me ofreciste un cigarro, ¡estábamos en el patio!, ¿vas a decir qué no te acuerdas de mí?

—Alguien se la va a cargar...—Dijo Lorcan, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos con una sonrisa triunfante que no entendí.

—¿Un cigarro?—Preguntó Luna, de pronto recelosa.—¿Cómo que un cigarro?

La miré desesperada, sin entender absolutamente nada. De pronto era yo la que necesitaba uno y recordé con horror que ya no fumaba, que lo había dejado meses atrás.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Moví otra vez la cabeza hasta la puerta cuando escuché la voz, y ahí fue el momento que deseé desmayarme con todas mis ganas. Pero que bien que acabé por reírme como una loca cuando vi a otro...maldito Lorcan, de pie en la puerta al lado de su madre.

—¡Estoy...estoy... teniendo alucinaciones!.—Dije entre carcajadas. Me reía tanto que acabé por doblarme por entero casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

El Lorcan que había en la puerta junto a Luna me miraba con la misma sorpresa que había en el rostro de su madre, pero el Lorcan que había frente a mí empezó a reírse conmigo, mientras me señalaba alucinado.

—Mamá, ¿porque cojones has dejado entrar a esta loca en casa?—Dijo riéndose.—¿Es alguno de los amigos pirados del abuelo?, ¿ha esnifado barra de regaliz?

—¡Lysander!—Escuché como lo regañaba Luna por encima de mis risas.—¡No digas palabrotas!

—Mamá, yo la conozco. Se llama Roxanne.—Cuando escuché mi nombre me callé. Me dolía la cabeza y solo quería irme a casa. Es más, debí de haberme ido hacía tiempo porque seguramente nada de lo que ocurrió después hubiese pasado. Aunque no me arrepiento.

—Creo que aquí ha habido una confusión.—Empezó a decir Luna entrando por fin en el cuarto seguida de Lorcan o de quien quiera que fuese aquel otro espejismo. Los miré a ambos mientras se sentaban a mi lado y yo me aparté disimuladamente como si me fuesen a atacar.

—Muy lista, mamá.—Dijo el Lorcan de la silla sin dejar de mirarme.

Vestían diferente, fue lo primero que pensé cuando los tuve a los dos casi enfrente de mi. El Lorcan que me había tocado la espalda tenía unos vaqueros y unas botas de montaña y llevaba una camiseta azul sin ningún dibujo. El Lorcan de mi derecha, el que se había sentado junto a su madre, llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones grises. Y como pensé, este tenía el pelo más largo. Pero el Lorcan que me miraba como si me fuese a comer llevaba un pendiente. Un pendiente blanco que brillaba.

Aun así, todavía no había descartado del todo que los arbustos me hubiesen envenenado.

—No seas condescendiente, por favor.—Le pidió Luna, pero acabó por mirarme a mí con cara de lástima.—Creo que al chico que conociste en Hogwarts es Lorcan. —Y pasó un brazo por alrededor de los hombros de su hijo, y éste me sonrió.—Y al tonto que tenemos aquí es Lysander.

—Somos gemelos.

—¡No!—Vi como Lysander, por fin enterada de quien era quien, se había llevado una mano al corazón fingiendo sorpresa.—¿Gemelos, en serio?

—Ya entenderás lo de tonto...—Lorcan lo miró como si fuese un caso perdido, y su hermano sonrió subiendo una pierna al posabrazos de la silla. Tenía las botas llena de tierra, y acabó desperezándose.

—Bueno, ¿y qué decías sobre un cigarro?—Dijo de pronto. Lorcan miró al suelo y yo le fulminé con la mirada.—Aunque en realidad, me interesa más la conversación que estábamos manteniendo antes. Esa de tu cantante de rock favorito...

¿Podría insultar a un hijo delante de su madre?, pensé, cuando vi que se llevó una uña a la boca y subía las cejas en señal de: "¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?".

…

_Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo cap. Es una presentación de los personajes  
principales, así que más o menos ya los habéis conocido a todos.  
Más adelante habrá más LxR, os lo prometo. Y los haré un poco  
más cortos, para que se haga una lectura rápida. __**Gracias por  
vuestro reviews**__, y por la persona que me ha seguido :)  
(Ya Roxanne no fuma, para que veáis xD Aunque  
aún quiere, pobrecita :( ) _


End file.
